Invisible
by The HP and Twilight lover
Summary: Oneshot & Songfic! Om Ginnys känslor för någon hon älskar, och för någon som den hon älskar själv älskar... Kunde inte sammanfatta bättre... :/


Skrev den här i somras, så klandra mig inte för att den är dålig!

Tipset är att lyssna till musiken på Youtube samtidigt så får ni mindre tråkigt... fast det kanske ni kunde räkna ut själv :/

* * *

**Invisible**

Ginny satt i Stora Salen, vid gryffindorbordet tillsammans med hennes tre yngsta bröder, Hermione och, såklart, hennes älskade Harry.

Fast det där med älskade visste han inte än, det var det ingen som gjorde. Han gick ju i femte året, och hon var ett år yngre än honom... Och så hade han ögonen på den där överkänsliga, gnälliga ravenclawaren Cho Cang. Usch vad Ginny föraktade henne!

Om de hade varit ihop hade det varit en annan sak, då hade hon givetvis åtminstone _låtsas_ gilla henne, men Cho lade inte ens märke till honom. Hon visste ingenting om honom, ingenting jämfört med vad Ginny gjorde! Och hon märkte inte ens att han gillade henne, något som gjorde Ginny verkligt förbannad.

Han kunde sitta där vid gryffindorbordet, helt frånvarande, och glo på henne medan man försökte bli lite mindre osynlig för honom, och då märkte Cho det inte över huvud taget!

Det hade i och för sig bara gått tre veckor sedan skolan började, och alla hade fullt upp med att gräma sig över paddan de nu fått som lärare i Försvar mot svartkonster, den där läskiga, rosettprydda tanten Umbridge, men ändå. Hon borde väl ändå märka något, för Ginny orkade inte se Harry så desperat mycket längre till, i synnerhet som hon visste att Cho fortfarande var kär i den nu döde Cedric Diggory; men herregud tjejen, livet går vidare!

Just som Ginny satt där vid bordet, och tänkte på allt det där, kom Chang förbi i egen låg person. Harry log vänligt mot henne, och det gnistrade liksom till i hans ögon av förväntning, men hon sa inget, tittade inte ens åt hans håll! Istället gick hon förbi dem allihop, och ut ur salen. Var det verkligen bara Ginny som såg hur mycket han ville ha henne? Och var det verkligen ingen som såg att _Ginny_ ville ha _honom_ minst lika mycket?

"**She can't see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile.  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare, when ever she walks by.  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her,  
but you are everything to me."**

"Harry?" Ginny försökte fånga hans uppmärksamhet på väg genom korridoren, mot uppehållsrummet. "Harry, ska vi inte försöka göra upp en plan? Hur gick det med den här idén om att bygga upp en armé?" Hon fick inget svar från honom, istället stannade han upp, och stirrade drömmande på henne. Hon såg in i de där gröna ögonen. "Harry, är du okej?" Då märkte hon att det inte alls var henne han såg på, utan Cho, som stod med sin vän Luna Lovegood några meter bakom dem. Herregud, han såg henne verkligen överallt! Om Ginny någon gång hade fått de där gudomliga gröna ögonen att se _på_ henne, istället för _igenom_ henne! Hon skulle vara den lyckligaste personen i världen om han bara kunde känna henne, förstå hur hon kände, och ge henne en chans... De hade säkert blivit ett väldigt gulligt par tillsammans, och han hade klarat sig fint utan den obesvarade kärlek han kände för Cho. Om hon bara inte var osynlig för honom...

"**And I just wanna show you,  
she don't even know you.  
She's never gonna love you like I want to.  
And you just see right through me,  
but if you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable! **

**Instead of just invisible…"**

Plötsligt började Harry gå mot de två tjejerna, nervös till tusen, men han gjorde det ändå. Han harklade sig, och Luna såg glatt upp på honom. Cho vände sig om för att se vem det var, och där stod Harry leendes, nästan strålande över att ha vågat ta stegen fram till henne. Men det var det givetvis bara Ginny som märkte den flamman i Harrys bröstkorg...

"Ehm... Jo Cho... Jag bara undrar, om du inte hade andra planer såklart, om du kanske… kanske skulle vilja gå med mig på Hogsmeade-utflykten på fredag…?" fick han nervöst fram. Ginnys hjärta höll på att spricka. Toppen, nu bjöd han ut henne också! Cho sken upp.

"Oh, ja det vore kul, då kan Luna också följa med, och så tar du med dig Ron och Hermione, så blir vi många. Ju fler desto roligare!" utbrast hon glatt.

Nu kände Ginny för att strypa henne! Kände hon inte igen tillfällena då hon blev utbjuden på en dejt?! Man ska helt klart bara vara två på dejter, vem fasen tar med sig sin bästis då?! Stackars Harry nickade bara godkännande, han vågade inte säga annat, även om det inte blev som han tänkte sig.

Oavsett vad han gjorde såg Cho aldrig hans avsikt, och han skulle inte behöva ta det här! Han förtjänade någon bättre, som besvarade hans kärlek... Kanske Ginny Weasley…?

"**There's a fire inside of you,  
that can't help but shine through.  
But she's never gonna see the light,  
no matter what you do.  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me,  
and everything that we could be."**

När Harry gått därifrån, stod Ginny sorgset kvar, och när Cho gick, kom Luna fram till henne.

"Ginny, vad är det med dig?"

"Åh inget, Luna", suckade hon.

"Det verkar vara mycket mer än inget. Är det om Harry?"

Ginny nickade, det var inte lönt att förneka något. Speciellt inte som hon nästan hade gråten i halsen efter vad hon sett.

"Harry bjöd ut henne, och hon märkte det inte ens! Hon känner honom inte alls, förstår sig inte på honom. Det försöker jag visa honom..."

Luna log tröstande.

"Kärleken väljer sin väg, Ginny. Om de är så olika, kommer det kanske vara ni två istället, till slut."

Ginny log svagt, vid tanken på Harry som bjuder ut henne istället. Då skulle hon kasta sig om halsen på honom, och kyssa honom, och han skulle undra varför han någonsin hade sett åt Cho Changs håll...

"I just wanna show you,  
she don't even know you.  
She's never gonna love you like I want to,  
and you just see right through me,  
but if you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable!

Instead of just invisible…"

Hon gick in i uppehållsrummet, där hon slog sig ner i soffan, bredvid Hermione, och mitt emot Harry. Hon föreslog ett parti knallort, men Ron, den sabotören, hade redan plockat fram sitt eländiga trollkarlsschack, och snart var Harry inne i en spelomgång mot honom.

Hermione gjorde läxor i talmagi, och tittade bara upp från anteckningsblocket för att kasta små, nyfikna blickar på Ron.

"_Jasså, en till som inte får uppmärksamhet av den hon älskar_", tänkte Ginny förstulet. Hon var ingenting för Harry, i jämförelse med Cho. Hon var osynlig, som alltid. Hermione var inget för Ron, i jämförelse med... schackbrädet.

Om det bara fanns en formel för att öppna killars ögon åt rätt tjejer, tjejerna som älskade dem...

**"Like shadows in the faded light,  
aohh we're invisible.  
I just wanna open your eyes,  
and make you realize: **

**That I just wanna show you,  
she don't even know you.  
Baby, let me love you let me want you..,**

**You just see right through me,  
but if you only knew me,  
we could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable! **

**Instead of just invisible…**

**Aohh yeah…"**

Några dagar senare, i Hogsmeade, stod Ginny som bäst och såg efter Ron och Hermione, som lämnade gruppen för att vara lite för sig själva. Har man sett, hennes önskning slog in – till Hermiones fördel! Men hon då? Kunde inte något bra hända henne? Typ att Cho kom fram till att hon ville gå någon annan stans med Luna, så att Harry blev lämnad ensam med henne...?

Hon vred huvudet åt platsen hon sett de tre senast, och fick till sin förvåning se Luna dra iväg med Cho upp mot slottet. Harry gick mot henne.

"Hej Ginny. Är du också ensam här?"

"Ja...", Hon såg förvirrat upp på honom. "Men vart tog Cho vägen?"

"Det var helskumt", svarade Harry, med ett fundersamt ansiktsuttryck. "Allt hon sa var att hon frös lite, och då hoppade Luna genast till, och drog iväg henne in, ropandes något om elaka Narglar... Själv gissar jag på en vanlig förkylning..."

Ginny log, och i tankarna tackade hon Merlin och Luna för miraklet.

"Men det gör egentligen inte så mycket... Det verkar inte som om Cho gillar mig...", mumlade Harry, mest för sig själv.

"Nej, hon märkte aldrig att du rodnade när hon hälsade på dig, eller att du kastade alla de där längtansfulla blickarna mot henne i Stora Salen, eller att du alltid verkade vara i närheten när hon behövde något, eller du brann av lycka när du tagit mod till dig att prata med henne, eller ens att du faktiskt bjöd ut henne hit..."

"Men du märkte allt det där, hör jag", sa han, smått generat. Hon rodnade när hon insåg att hon nu indirekt avslöjat att hennes ögon alltid vilade på honom.

"Joo...", mumlade hon blygt. Då hände det som nästan fick henne att svimma. Harry log ett sådant där varmt leende, som bara han kan, med den där gnistan i ögonen. Ett sådant där leende, och en sådan där blick, som Ginny alltid såg honom rikta mot Cho – Cho som aldrig såg det där speciella inom honom. Exakt så, som fick honom att le med hela ansiktet, även om det egentligen inte var meningen. Skillnaden var att nu var det där leendet riktat mot henne...

**"She can't see the way your eyes, will light up when you smile..."**

* * *

Ok, så nu när någon antagligen/förhoppningsvis har läst den här, vill jag bara klargöra att

1: Jag har egentligen inget emot Cho Chang, hon har aldrig gjort mig något, så om några av hennes fans har läst detta ska ni bara veta att jag inte menade att förolämpa Chos karaktär eller nåt sånt...

2: Jag har inte mani på songficar, tro inte det bara för att mina första två ficar (varav den allra första, som jag vet sög, lades ut för ungefär en kvart sedan) var det. De råkade bara vara de enda oneshots som låg och skräpade på min dator som jag faktiskt skulle kunna tänka mig att lägga ut, bara för att typ "vänja mig" vid reviews o sånt...

3: Jag är ny här, så jag vill väääldigt gärna ha reviews för att märka hur jag ska skriva, osv... Alla reviewer med minsta lilla kommentar är uppskattade! Be nice and make my day, guys! ;P


End file.
